Genderbent Dodgeball
by Exotos135
Summary: Made for Clynn Week. Boy Lynn helps Girl Clyde practice for an upcoming dodgeball match, and discovers something interesting about her...


**Alright everybody, here's Exotos135 with the first new fanfic of the year... and it's a genderbent fic!**

 ***cheers and hoorays from everybody***

 **And it's a genderbent Clynn fic to boot!**

 ***Everything goes silent***

 **Well, talk about a buzzkill.**

 **Anyway, yes, I'm aware I posted this during Clynn week or whatever, but I'm not a fan of the ship. I don't HATE it, but I don't particularly like it either. I'm more or less neutral.**

 **I'd like to give special thanks to the show for giving me a potential name for Clyde's female counterpart: Claudette. If you're wondering where I got it, well, let's just say Lola has some interesting rivals.**

 **Anywho, let's go to the story proper.**

* * *

Lynn Loud, the athletic boy of the Loud family, was doing some exercises at the backyard when he heard somebody open the door. However, the one who opened the door wasn't one of his siblings.

It was Claudette, Linka's best friend.

"Oh hey, you're Linka's best friend, right?" Lynn asked, seemingly ignoring what was just said prior. "What brings you to our house?"

"Well, Linka and I are going to be teamed up for dodgeball this week, and we decided to train at my house," the dark-skinned girl explained as she walked to the boy. "However, I discovered something strange while we were practicing, so I wanted to see if you can help me verify if there's something wrong with me?"

Lynn paused his exercising, then stood up and gave the girl a thumbs up. "Sure, I got no problem with that! What do you need me to do?"

Smiling with newfound confidence, Claudette explained what she needed, and next thing she knew, she stood at the tree of the backyard, while Lynn stood at the opposite end, with several balls by his side.

"Okay, Claudette, this is how we'll do it," Lynn grabbed a ball. "You have to avoid this ball, and if possible, try to catch it and throw it back."

"I know how to play the game, Lynn," Claudette giggled. "The weird part comes when the balls are thrown at me, so just focus on doing that, alright?"

Lynn rolled his eyes and took a step back as he prepared himself. "Sure, but I warn you, I got a very heavy hand!"

And so, the boy threw the ball at Claudette as hard as he could... and when it was inches away from her face, Claudette grabbed the ball like it was nothing, and threw it back with almost as much intensity as when Lynn threw it.

Shocked at this reaction, Lynn didn't let it waver his determination, and he threw more balls at the girl with the same intensity, to see if she could repeat this sudden reaction.

And without fail, she repeated the same stunt as before, confirming the jock's idea of what was going on.

"No way... it can't be..." Lynn said in disbelief. "You can't possibly have reached this level of dodgeballing!"

The girl opened her eyes, revealing they were grey, and glowing with determination.

Now, the girl's eyes had always been grey, but for some reason, this one particular time made them more notable than usual.

"This is the legendary technique known as..." Lynn clenched his fist and shivered some more. "Superhuman Omniscient Ultimate Parring?!"

Levi, who was inside the house eating soup, stopped eating and looked at his surroundings for a moment before he shrugged off the feeling and continued eating.

Back at the backyard, Lynn quickly ran to the balls and threw them at Claudette, with the girl grabbing and returning them back to the boy, who grabbed and returned them once again.

This process continued until Claudette blocked one of Lynn's balls with her own, then took the chance to throw her ball at him, hitting him successfully in the face and sending him crashing on the fence.

" _So this... is what it feels like... to be hit by my own balls..._ "

And as the boy started losing consciousness, he let out a weak laugh as everything went black...

" _Heh... the fact I had to say it... in a suggestive way, just to make it funny..._ "

 ** _Sometime later..._**

The boy woke up, still on the same spot where he passed out. His brothers and Claudette surrounded him, each looking with concern.

Except Levi and Lars, who looked the same as usual.

"Oh, thank goodness you woke up," Loki said with a relieved tone. "You literally gave us all a heart attack, man!"

"R-Really?" Lynn asked. "How long was I out?"

"About 5 minutes," Levi matter-of-factly answered. "And you should be glad: If you had taken any longer, I would've jumped to the conclusion that you got a concussion from your little practice with Linka's best friend."

"But hey, at least you're feeling a little better now, right?" Lane asked. "And also, now you know how it feels when someone gets hit by your balls."

Lane and Lynn shared a laugh, and the former continued to laugh as the latter confessed, "I made the same joke moments before I passed out."

Lane's laughter stopped. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright," Lynn then turned to Claudette. "Anyway, Claudette, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Are you sure?" the girl asked nervously. "I mean, I got so into the game, that I hit you with all my might."

"I guess that's something we should work on later, then," the boy answered. "But, in terms of... badness, I guess, you got nothing wrong."

Then he smiled. "In fact, you may have the key to your and Linka's survival."

The girl raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, which prompted Levi to cheerfully pull a curtain down, then take out a blackboard as he said:

"Allow me to explain-"

"Uh, thanks, Levi," Lynn said as Lane pulled the curtain, returning everything back to normal. "But I got this covered."

"But explaining complicated things is my deal!" the toddler scientist whined. "It's one of the things that makes me myself, you can't take it away from me!"

"It's okay, Levi, I'm not trying to take that away from you," the jock explained as he stood up, then sat on a table nearby. "I just want to explain this to Claudette, since, you know, she asked for my help in the first place."

The toddler put a pouty face and ran to the house as he whined:

"Parental Units! Lynn is trying to unfairly borrow without asking one of the things that define me!"

"Geez, and they say I'm melodramatic," Lexx said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, you still are," Leif quipped.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh right, the technique," Lynn turned to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Claudette, what you have is a rare technique known in the dodgeball world as the single most devastating ability in dodgeball history!"

"I do?" she asked.

"Yeah! As soon as it activates, willingly or not, you dodge the balls faster than they're thrown, and throw them back with just as much might," the jock said with a proud tone. "That's an invaluable asset in a game such as dodgeball!"

Claudette smiled, then realized something. "Now that I think about it, I think Linka showed something similar during training-"

"Then go confirm it!" Lynn cheered. "One's already good, but if both of you can do it, you'll be invincible!"

"You're right!" the girl chirped. "I'll go see her right now! Do you know where she is?!"

"She told me she was going to the park," Lars revealed.

And with that, the girl nodded and ran off to look for her best friend as fast as possible. As she ran, however, Lynn exclaimed:

"Hey, Claudette!"

The girl stopped and turned around.

The boy gave the girl a thumbs up and said:

"Good luck at the game!"

Claudette smiled and said with a gleeful smile:

"Thanks!"


End file.
